The Corruption of Charlie Weasley
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: So this is a prequel to my story When Good Goes Bad. It goes into more detail as why Charlie becomes a death eater. If you haven't read it this can still be read as a stand alone drabble. I ended up actually putting his back story into words because of The Houses Competition so for those of you reading this thank them. AU obviously


**A/N: This is a story for The Houses Competition. Team:Badger Class: DADA Category:Drabble Prompt:Charlie Weasley Word Count: 896 Molly is slightly OOC for plot purposes. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I do writing. **

Charlie looked into the shining red eyes. He probably should be afraid. He was sure most people would be. Definitely everyone in the Order would be. Then again, everyone in the Order would be here by force. He was here by choice. He'd had quite enough of his mother telling him what to do. He forced himself to refocus his thoughts as the snake-like being in front of him spoke. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here? Why have you even come here?"

Charlie had been asking himself a similar line of questions all morning, he still didn't really have an answer. Not one he thought the Dark Lord would accept anyway. "I've come to join you, My Lord. I'm aware you won't believe me without proof. My mind is yours." He let down every Occlumency shield he possessed at that point except the one protecting Tonks. He shoved that one into the back of his mind, as it wouldn't be relevant for what was about to happen.

The intimidating figure of Lord Voldemort raised his wand to Charlie's temple, "Legillimens."

Charlie bit back a cry of pain. He hadn't expected the dark lord to be gentle. If he was perfectly honest with himself, and he kind of had to be whilst being forced to remember all his reasons for wanting to join.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Memory flash backs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had all started back in second year. He'd just won the quidditch game for Gryffindor. He'd almost successfully pulled off a high altitude dive for the snitch. He'd caught it, but he'd broken his arm. In his book and in all of Gryffindor's eyes, he'd succeeded. His mother was a totally different story. She'd sent him a howler. In second year! He'd been so embarrassed, none of the other kids got howlers. Not even in the higher years. She'd yelled at him for pulling something "So incredibly stupid. You could have died!" On that day he'd managed to hold his anger in, but he wasn't able to hide his disappointment.

Then in third year, he'd become friends with Tonks. His mother hadn't liked that either. She hadn't sent any howlers over it but she'd sent him several regular letters complaining about it. To be fair they did find themselves causing quite a bit of trouble. However, no one could ever prove it was them, as she was a metamorphmagus and he was usually gone by the time the prank or problem was found. He was only caught a handful of times and she never was. He'd not been able to hide his irritation then. He should be allowed to choose his own friends. She'd tried to ban him from seeing Tonks but he hadn't listened.

In year four she'd tried to ban him from quidditch, she said it was entirely too dangerous the way he played. He'd ignored her and continued to play.

In fifth year he'd become a prefect. He'd thought she be proud and she was, but at the time the twins had exploded something and he'd ended up being virtually ignored.

Nothing happened in sixth year but in the seventh year, he'd decided on his career. He was going to be a dragon tamer. And as you can well imagine, his mother had thrown yet another fit. She'd sent him several howlers that year. He'd refused to change his mind and instead almost the moment he left Hogwarts, he'd left the country. Things had calmed down for a while with him being out of her reach. Then she'd started coming to the reserve. Bringing him lunch, complaining that he was too skinny while at the same time continuously urging him to quit being so difficult and come home and choose a nice safe job.

Earlier today however had been the last straw. She'd tried to arrange his marriage and had already told the poor girl he'd marry her. She'd come to the reserve, forcefully cut his hair, and told him the "wonderful news." He'd made it very clear to both his mother and the girl that he would not be getting married and he was staying where he was. His mother, as usual, threw a fit, the girl seemed rather understanding. He wouldn't put it behind his mother to have bullied the poor girl into agreeing in the first place. And that was why he was here in front of the Dark Lord wishing to join his Death Eaters.

Xxxxxxxxxx End of Memories xxxxxxxxxX

When the wand pulled away from his temple, he was startled to see Lord Voldemort laughing, "Oh this is just too good. I've gained a spy and I didn't even have to coerce you. The Order is pushing their own people away. I'll allow you to join Charlie Weasley but it will be up to you to disguise yourself while coming to me. I'm not sure I fully trust the other person I have inside the Order. I suspect they've corrupted him. You will also have a set of tasks to complete before you are given the mark. What use do I have for a squeamish whelp who can't kill anyone after all?"

Several months later he'd passed his trials with flying colors and had been given the Dark Mark as a reward. He couldn't be happier, he finally felt like he was out of his Mother's thumb.


End file.
